


The Fire Will Reveal

by Joysprings



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, witcher netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joysprings/pseuds/Joysprings
Summary: Jaskier worries about Geralts hunt when he is told to stay back for his safety. But what will happen when the danger turns out to be something else entirely? Something that happens where Jaskier is supposed to be staying safe?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geraskier - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 587





	1. In we go

It started off as a good night. A great night, as a matter of fact. The duo had arrived to a small village that was in need of a monster cleanse after days of travel through thick forests, and fuck if Jaskier wasn’t about to enjoy the luxuries of civilization. The bard left the witcher to check them into the Inn, and made his way to the only tavern in the town to play for coin. He was eager to have an audience finally. An audience that didn’t grumble miserably at every song he intended to play.

“ _Really Geralt, this is a new one I think you’ll like this one,”_

“ _Hmm,”_

“ _Fine, perhaps a jollier tune would-would butter your muffins”_

“… _.What?”_

“ _Oh hush and let me play already will you?”_

Conversations such as those droned on through their travels, and so to have an eager audience would truly butter Jaskiers muffins indeed.

“Hello humble folk! I am Jaskier, here to grace you with the fine tales of the brave white wolf, who’s come to take care of your very problematic kikimora,”

And with that, the show was off. Jaskier played for hours and the villagers loved every minute. People were up and dancing, some even singing along to Jaskiers more popular songs. A wide grin was plastered onto his face throughout the performance as he too, danced about the room while singing. In fact he’d been so caught up, he hadn’t noticed Geralt enter until their eyes met.

The witcher sat in a corner table just watching and nursing a mug of ale. His face, to others may look impassive, but Jaskier had known him long enough to know that this was his face of relaxation. The lines across his forehead were a little more smoothed over and his eyes were a bit softer.

Jaskier took the opportunity to toss him a wink as he played, which had Geralt giving out a little snort of amusement accompanied by a signature eye roll.

The bard grinned, satisfied with the reaction and continued to prance gracefully for a little longer before calling it a day.

“Thank you all! Thank you, you’ve been wonderful!” He cried, still grinning, and panting a bit as he collected the coin that the villagers had generously given.

The sun was not quite setting yet, so he knew he had time to grab a bite to eat before he and Geralt were to set off. Unfortunately, as soon as they arrived to their room Geralt hit him with something he hadn’t been expecting.

“You’re staying here this time,”

The bard gaped, looking absolutely affronted “Excuse me? I think not! Geralt what is this about? I always come with you! Well sure there’s the occasional exception but-”

“This would be one of those times Jaskier. It’s too dangerous. I spoke with the Innkeeper. She said she suspects there are two kikimora. So you stay here,”

“Wha-” Jaskier spluttered “Geralt come on, this is perfect content for another ballad! I can’t sit this opportunity out! Think of the wasted art, the story telling, the brilliant tale!”

Geralt deadpanned “And I don’t suppose you could write that if you were dead now could you?” He sassed, voice gruff.

Jaskier grumbled and crossed his arms “You-...Make a compelling argument witcher, but I want details when you get back do you hear me? Not just a-an _I killed it_ but something juicy,” He spoke, dropping his voice to imitate Geralts.

The white wolf was not amused, but with a heavy sigh he acquiesced “Fine. But you stay put,” He spoke pointedly, leaving no room for arguments.

“Yes yes I know,” Jaskier hesitated “But Geralt two Kikimora’s…” He trailed off and eyed him, slightly nervous. “Just-Just be careful alright?”

Geralts face softened ever so slightly before he gave a wordless nod, grabbed his gear and headed off. Jaskier was left alone with his thoughts as he stared at the door long after Geralt had gone. He sighed softly and figured he should head back to the tavern for some supper. Perhaps food would keep him from worrying about Geralt.

Food did not keep him from worrying about Geralt. If anything it made him worry more. Had the man even eaten anything before going on to hunt? Jaskier frowned and continued to eat his stew. He really shouldn’t be fretting about this. It was Geralt. He could handle anything thrown at him.

A rumble sounded in the distance and Jaskier frowned, turning to look out the window. The sky was getting dark with clouds, and his stomach clenched up. A storm was coming. What would that mean for Geralts battle? That would surely cause a distraction. Jaskier took a breath and tried to think of this as any other hunt. All he could do was hope that this storm wouldn't arrive until after Geralt had won.

Thankfully, it didn't really hit for another few hours as Jaskier was composing, now sitting on the bed at the inn. He had his song book before him and was jotting down Lyrics when a flash ripped through the clouds followed by an enormous crash of thunder loud enough to make the bard jump.

He set down his things and stood, making his way to the window to get a better look. Luckily there wasn’t too much rain. It was fairly light rain, for such a loud storm, but he was grateful. This would perhaps make it easier on Geralt.

The storm continued on, and just as Jaskier thought they had gotten through the worst of it, he saw it. Well, he saw and heard it. There was a home up in flames, and people were yelling and crying, trying to help.

Jaskier’s blood ran cold and without a second thought he had dropped his things and bolted. He ran as fast as he could through the rain, that pelted his skin roughly. It had begun to fall harder now, the fat droplets hitting what felt like every inch of his body, but it was doing nothing to help the fire that blazed on.

“What’s going on? What’s happened?!” He asked quickly, upon his arrival.

A man was sobbing and holding a young child, who was crying just as hard. “My-My wife and my son are still inside! The lightning struck our home and-and we tried to get out... I-I thought they were right behind us!” He managed to choke out.

Jaskiers heart was pounding. He looked at the man who was shaking, then back to his home which was being devoured by flames faster by the second. The other villagers had begun to try and fight the fire with pails of water but Jaskier knew what he needed to do. He set his eyes and took the man’s shoulder.

“Where were they last you saw them?” He asked, determined, yet still terrified.

“In our little girls room...I-its the last room on the left,”

“I’ll get them out,”

And with that, Jaskier ran into the house.


	2. Revelation

The hunt had gone rather smoothly. Thankfully, the two kikimorra had been young, not yet their full size, so Geralt was able to finish them off without as much trouble as he had thought. The storm had only caught him on his way back. He grumbled and patted Roach’s neck

“It’s alright girl, we’ll be back and dry soon,”

She gave a snort of approval and a flick of her tail as she continued riding forward.

Geralt hummed softly and sat up straight once more, eyes going back to the path ahead. He was eager to return and get some rest. His body was sore from being batted around, but he remained grateful he didn’t have any serious injuries. He figured Jaskier would be too.

When Geralt had left, he knew the bard had been nervous for him. It was...Well...Sort of nice to be concerned about. However, he didn’t wish the feeling upon his companion, for he knew how harrowing it was. He knew Jaskier worried for him often. He could smell it. Sometimes it was stronger than others, depending on the circumstances of the hunt, but he knew Jaskier cared about him, and to be cared for was not something witchers often felt, so...(he hated to admit it) He liked it.

Jaskier showed he cared in many other ways. Bathing him was the example that came to mind. The first time it happened, Geralt had been left baffled. He’d never had anyone do anything like that for him and he hadn’t been sure how to feel about it, however now it had become something of a routine with them.

Jaskier was truly something. He was annoying, stupid, and carefree, but somehow those qualities were what made him grow on Geralt. He knew he too cared deeply for his bard and...Well he also knew he didn’t show it much. He tried...In his own way, but he didn’t know if Jaskier knew, and he found himself wanting him to.

Geralt snapped out of his thoughts as an overwhelming scent attacked his nose. A scent of fire. Something was in flames, burning far too much far too quickly.

The witcher was suddenly on high alert, his eyes focusing on the road ahead. He knew where that scent was coming from and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up a sense of foreboding encircling him. A strange sensation churned in his gut and he spurred roach into a trot, which soon became a gallop.

The storm was still going, and the rain had started falling harder, but Geralt’s only focus was getting to the damn village now. More importantly getting to Jaskier.

As soon as they reached it, Geralt spotted it. There was a home up in flames, and villagers were crowded around with buckets of water, trying to stop it. He dismounted and rushed over, a frown coloring his features.

“What’s happened?”

“The house was s-struck by lighting Mr. witcher!” A young woman spoke to him, her eyes wide in panic “There are people stuck inside, but-but your bard! He went in! He’s come out with the child, but he returned for the mother not long ago,”

A spike of something Geralt didn’t normally feel shot through his veins like ice. His chest constricted and for a moment the very breath left his lungs. His head snapped back towards the burning home. Fuck.

“Jaskier!” He cried before he could stop himself and his legs were moving on their own. Now he recognized this feeling. It was fear.

He was running as fast as he could, but it was no use. He was too late. The home was suddenly crumbling to the ground in a heap of embers and ash.  
There were shouts of agony and wails that left each villager. Some were crying, some were stunned to silence, and others had fallen to their knees to mourn the loss of the beloved member of their little community, and the heroic bard.

None of those cries compared to the roar that left the Witchers lips as he watched it collapse in on itself. The cry was animalistic. Feral almost. He was left standing there, eyes stuck open wide in horror as his only true friend was cruelly taken from right in front of him.

It wasn’t until Geralt felt a hand on his arm that he realized he was shaking, taking ragged breaths. He yanked his arm back, and the glare he sent the poor villager must have looked like something monstrous because it had the man stumbling backwards in shock.

He turned towards the remains once more, forcing himself to take in the scene. His breath hitched. Now that the blaze had died down he could see. There was barely anything left. He wouldn't even have a body-

With that thought Geralt let out another yell. One that would shake anyone to their core. He let himself fall to his knees, unable to keep standing. His head hung hands clenching to fists by his side. For the witcher, the white wolf himself was grieving, and may the Gods help anyone who dared disturb him while he did.

Whether it was the grief that clouded his senses or the overpowering scent of burning, he’d never know, but he heard it clear as day now.

His head snapped up, wet eyes scanning the rubble, before he found the source. His heart had picked up the pace and he shot to his feet, running towards the familiar voice.

“We’re here!”

Geralt ran past the remains and turned to his left behind a large sturdy oak, and there he was. Safe. Beaten, covered in soot, and burns, but alive.  
“Jaskier!”

Geralt dropped beside him, hands hovering, and still fucking shaking. If anything they were shaking more. Geralt felt a relief like no other seep into his bones and nearly collapsed with the weight of it. He yearned to touch, to feel Jaskier and know he was there, solid and breathing in his arms. However the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him by doing so.

That was when he noticed the bard was cradling a woman who was coughing and hacking. She also suffered burns, but Jaskier had thrown his jacket over her, protecting her the selfless bastard.

“S-she needs a healer,” Jaskier croaked, letting out a cough of his own.

Geralt stared at him for a moment. “You need a healer Jask fuck I thought- I thought you dead!” He cried, his voice wavering uncharacteristically. He swallowed thickly.

Before either of them could further speak, the villagers caught up and surrounded them, someone taking the woman from Jaskier and rushing her to a healer as others began to reach out to help the bard himself.

“No!” Geralt snapped, causing them to jump back. “We don’t know where he is injured we could hurt him,” He explained, after Jaskier had shot him a look that said ‘For Gods sake Geralt they’re trying to help’

Jaskier braced himself against the tree and took a shaky breath, making a move to stand, then doubling over in a coughing fit. Geralt was by his side in an instant, taking his hand, which seemed like the safest place to risk touching.

“Easy...It’s alright, you’re going to be fine,” He spoke, managing to help him onto shaky legs. Jaskier gave out a little groan.

“On sec-second thought I don’t feel too...too good-” With that, blue eyes rolled back and he suddenly went limp.  
Geralt was quick to catch him as carefully as possible, that feeling of fear returning once again in full force. They still weren’t in the clear. He quickly rushed Jaskier to the healers where he refused to leave his bards side until he was sure he was truly safe. 

That turned out to be two days. Two days of Jaskier resting, only waking for moments just to have food or water while he healed. When he woke on his own on the eve of the second day, he blinked slowly and his eyes focused on Geralt who was still by his side. However what surprised Jaskier the most is that the big bad witcher was holding his bloody hand.

The bards eyes widened a bit and he cleared his throat a little “Geralt?” He croaked.

Yellow eyes flew up to meet his, relief clear on his face “Jaskier….How do you feel?” He asked, looking at him intently.

He took a moment to assess his injuries and exhaled in thought “Sore...Burn...ey….burney. Yes. But I think I’ll be alright,” He concluded, looking back over at Geralt. The other mans face was hard, void of emotion and for a moment Jaskier feared he had said something wrong.

“How….Do you feel?” He asked hesitantly, spinning the question onto him.

Geralt let his jaw clench slightly at the question “Like I almost lost you,”

Jaskiers heart dropped at that.

“What the hell were you thinking?! Running into danger like that? The whole reason I told you to stay was to keep you from the danger!”

Jaskier winced a little “Geralt I couldn’t very well let the mother and her son just die! I had to do something! I had to be brave. You were the one who taught me to face my fears. And you were right. If I hadn’t done something, two innocent lives would have been lost. But-but now, they’re safe. And so am I,”

The hold on Jaskiers hand tightened a little and Jaskier laced his fingers with Geralts “ You know you are stuck with me don’t you? A little fire won’t let you off the hook that easy,” He teased, offering a small smile in hopes of receiving one in return.

There was no such luck. Geralt let out a grunt in reply but remained silent, eyes cast downwards. He couldn’t stop thinking about how empty and cold and broken he had felt when he thought Jaskier was gone.

“Geralt. Geralt look at me,”

Slowly the witcher lifted his gaze back up.

“I’m alright. And I’m right here,” Jaskier continued, speaking softly. He reached out with his other hand and tugged Geralt closer. He obliged of course and the

two sat in silence for a moment.

“Fuck it.”

Jaskier was confused for a moment. “Fuck it? Geralt what are you mph-!”

Jaskier was cut off by lips pressed against his own. His heart felt like it was about to break right out of his ribcage, and his eyes widened in shock before he instantly melted into the kiss. His eyes closed and he lifted his free hand to run his fingers through Geralt’s hair. The kiss was everything and more either idiot had ever dreamed of it being. When they pulled back their foreheads pressed together.

“Don’t ever do that again,”

“What, kiss back?”

A glare.

“Alright kidding! I’ll be more careful. But...I can’t promise I won’t keep trying to help people. Especially you, if there's danger,”

Geralt opened his mouth to complain but it was Jaskiers turn to cut him off with a kiss this time.

“Fuck,”

“Ever the poet,”

“Shut up,”

“Make me-Mph!"

Geralt did just that


End file.
